There will be Blood
by vesago
Summary: When one of the most evil creatres comes to Jump city, can the titan really stop him or will they make him a deal rated m for canablism and AU
1. Chapter 1

**I decide to write my Teen Titans fic.**

**But I'm using a character of my own creation.**

**this one is my main story where Vesago Joins the Titans**

**I have another where he joins the HIVE**

**I had been pondering this idea, and decided that the Titans needed something different to fight.**

**Why not my vampire?**

**Its different.**

**And a hell of a lot better than Twilight.**

**Takes place between episode Terra and Titan Rising**

**xxXxx**

I stared down at the limp body in my hands; my latest meal. Once again, it had been simply for food. I hadn't meant to let myself fall into a state of bloodlust. I hadn't meant to drink so deeply that I drew a final breath from the body. It hadn't been my intention to kill, just to feed. But recently that had been getting harder and harder. It was my third kill in a month. Normally I wouldn't drink as often as that, especially considering I would drain the victim to near dry. But for some reason I couldn't help myself, and I kept killing. I know that they were all only humans, with no reasons not to drain their blood they kill themselves anyway. And now that I had been leaving dead bodies instead of just people that sounded crazy or high, I knew they would be after me again. There was no way they would let me continue doing this, not in their city. It was only a matter of time before they began hunting me again.

Then I would end up drained. I shuddered at the thought, and dropped the body from my hands. The pale person barely made a sound as they hit the dirt, but I felt like a gunshot had gone off. Moving quickly, I arranged my victim so they looked like they had been suiside with a knife in his hand. It was becoming a trademark. When I was satisfied with my work, I stepped back into the shadows and was enveloped in the darkness, vanishing from sight. I hid within the shadows my dark scarf, pants, and shirt were the best I had to keep from being seen, I then flitted to my apartment, well it once belonged to one of my many meals.

I reached the elevator of the apartment block, and took a quick glance out the window. The sky was growing brighter, the rose tinge of sunrise filling the horizon. I had timed it well, considering the fact that I had nearly gotten myself killed the week earlier. I had lingered at the victims side for longer than intended, and had had to face the sunrise before I could be safe within my blackened apartment. I was able to handle the sun in short bursts, but sunrise and sunset seemed to be when I was at my weakest, so I was a lot easier to be taken by surprise or make some stupid mistake that would end in me dead, I had to fix my pecption filter soon it did more then give me a beleveable disguise, it protected me from the sun. It had been broken since I had arived in America. Guess thats what you get being tied to a cannon at the bottom of the sea for seventy years _Damn pirates_.

Riding the elevator to the fifth floor, I walked down the narrow hall to my home. I had set myself up so that I had somewhere to stay from anywhere in the city. Thus far, it was working fine, and I hadn't been caught or killed. I took this as a good sign. I took a quick glance around, then let myself in, glad to be out of the burning fluorescent lights glare. My eyes welcomed the darkness, and I had no trouble in seeing my surroundings. After all, we vampires are meant to be creatures of wild lands and darkness. I set my keys down on the kitchen counter and took in a deep breath. Someone had been in and it was someone other than the cleaning lady.

I took in another long breath, tasting the air. It was clean of any vampiric scent, but there definitely had been someone else come through. When I took another final smell, I couldn't note any disturbance in the air. Maybe I had imagined it. It did seem like a possibility, since I had been awake for three days and my body was focused on getting to sleep. I knew I would feel better once I had slept, then maybe I would be able to work out what was going on. Taking a final glance around, I walked to my bedroom, stripping off my clothes. Pulling my covers back, I lay on the soft mattress, ready to be taken into the world of my memories. Thirteen thousand years of memory.

**xxXxx**

**Thus concludes chapter once.**

**I am aware that I haven't even mentioned the fact that the Titans will be part of this fic yet.**

**But I might work on that in the next chapter.**

**Tell me what you think so far, and possibly give me a few pointers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So now we have our second chapter.**

**It follows the Titans point of view.**

**I'm going to make the fic swap between my vampire and the Titans.**

**Hope you don't get confused or lost.**

**xxXxx**

Robin stood before the screen, looking tired and irritable. He had just received the report; another death, presumably from a mugger or a suiside. When he had gotten the report, he had wanted to put his foot through something. He knew the report was wrong. It would be just like the last two. The police would say it was gang violence, but when they saw the first victim, Raven had said it wasn't. She had said that she sensed some other presence; some powerful force that had drained the life-blood out. And when more bodies began appearing, Robin began to think that maybe Raven was right.

All those people had died the same way, with their blood drained and the thout slit. It wasn't just a reoccurring case of gangs, someone was killing these people. And Robin would do all he could to find and stop this person.

**xxXxx**

**I know that its only short, but who cares!**

**It's MY fic, so I can do whatever I want!**

**BWAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to vampire POV.**

**You may have noted that the vampire is in first person, and the Titans aren't.**

**If this confuses you, then tough shit.**

**By the way the vampires name is Vesago son of Vensell but he goes by Christipher Blood as an fake name**

**xxXxx**

I woke up at around midday, which I found extremely bizarre. It was unusual for me to wake during the day at all, but to wake during the time when the sun was highest was something new for me. I don't know what it was that made me wake, but I knew that being active right now was a good idea. I walked around my apartment for a while before I heard it; the mail slot. I went to see despite being naked then went to check my mail.

There was a package, plain and simple. But as soon as I turned it over I recognised the handwriting on the address. It was my sister Juneifer even writen in Ancint Vampiric. I felt like my hearts had stopped, and had trouble drawing in a breath. My sister is supposed to be dead almost two thousand years ago. I knew that I shouldn't open the package. My only option was to trash it, so I opened a window slightly and tossed it upwards. It would rise at least six floors before beginning to descend, and when it hit the ground it wouldn't be my problem anymore.

I returned to the rest of my mail, pulling the newspaper from the stack of junk. Front page news: another suiside. I felt mildly surprised that the body had been found so quickly, but was more disturbed by the picture. It looked like it had been taken from a security camera, with the time in the lower left corner. The picture itself wasn't too incriminating, just of the body lying in the alleyway. But on closer examination, I realised that I could see myself faintly, crouching next to the form, but for some reason I was outlined in the photograph; my face a light collection of lines facing the camera that I hadn't known was there. It anyone else paid attention to the picture, they would see me all of this was tarifiing vampires and cameras shouldn't get along as is. And for some reason I felt that it wouldn't be long before I had to leave.

**xxXxx**

**Yes. This chapter is longer than the one with Robin.**

**I find it a whole lot easier writing the vampire than I do writing the Titans, so don't get too hung up on the chapter lengths.**

**Quick and insanely useless backstory of vampire:**

**... (read his profile on my page)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter!**

**At the rate this is going, I'm gonna end up writing another fic like my Invader Zim one.**

**xxXxx**

When Robin entered the main hall of the tower, he could hear BeastBoy having a furious argument with Cyborg. Robin didn't care what it was about, so he didn't pay any attention to what was being said. He picked up a few main words, but couldn't focus on any in particular. His mind was busy trying to solve the 'gang' problem. When he finally entered the room, he stopped dead. BeastBoy was at one end of the tale, surrounded by books. Cyborg was at the other end, his half of the table covered in pages that had been crumpled.

BeastBoy looked up from his book. "Oh. Hey Robin."

"Hey BeastBoy. Are you actually reading?"

"Yes. I know it may shock you, but I have come up with an idea about those killings."

He now had Robins attention, and even Cyborg seemed to be interested, even though he had already had all this explained to him beforehand. BeastBoy smiled before leaning forward over his book.

"I think it's a vampire." He sat back, looking ultimately pleased with himself.

Cyborg cracked a grin, then burst out laughing when he could no longer contain himself. Robin saw how this hurt BeastBoy, since he had spent a lot of time trying to think of this reasoning. Robin felt like he had to support BeastBoy somehow.

"Uh, BeastBoy? How can you know it's a vampire?"

Instantly BeastBoy grabbed a pile of papers and handed them to Robin. "Within these papers I have circled things that are the same. Stuff from the old legends and stuff from the police reports about the deaths in the last few mounths." BeastBoy leaned back, proud of himself for coming up with all this information. It was even enough to make Cyborg shut-up.

Robin began to read through the pages, noting what horrid writing BeastBoy had. But most of the things he had circled made some sense with the police reports. Cyborg stood by his side, reading over his shoulder.

"You're not taking this seriously, right?" he asking jokingly.

Robin didn't answer.

"C'mon man. Vampires AREN'T REAL!"

"How do we know that? Have you ever met one? Have you ever proved that they don't exist?"

Cyborg turned and watched Raven walk toward him. She didn't look angry, but he was still wary of saying the wrong thing.

"No. but they can't be real."

"And why not? There are many things that shouldn't be that are. Take this idiot for example."

The little green teens ears droped knowing she was taking about him. He wasn't sure what was being said, as he was too busy trying to read.

"He shouldn't exist. People don't just turn green and shift. Starfire shouldn't exist, since aliens aren't meant to be real. Tin men like you shouldn't exist and Raven's half demon yet we all do. It's possible that vampires might be real."

BeastBoy grinned at Cyborg, feeling victorious.

"So Raven, does that mean I'm right?"

Instead of answering him, Raven walked away. Robin reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Is he right?" he asked in what was almost a whisper.

She shrugged off his hand and walked out of the room, stopping in the doorway.

Turning slightly, Raven looked pained to speak. "We should all get some sleep if were going to be hunting at night."

Then she left.

**xxXxx**

**BeastBoy has a brain!**

**And he used it!** **For good!**

**Now that BeastBoy worked it out, its going to be quite hard to figure out the rest of the fic.**

**I'm already lost.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's taken me a while to do this.**

**Too bad.**

**I'm not totally sure that its still in first person type thing, since I kind of seem to have forgotten. must be all the drugs**

**Let me know if it doesn't make sense.**

**xxXxx**

I was tired, which was understandable, considering I hadn't been able to sleep for as long as normal. The sun was about to set, but I couldn't be bothered waiting that extra time. I headed out of my home, contemplating tossing my keys away. Not much use in keeping them when my anyone could still find me. I decided against it though; I might need to come back for some things before I left. I used the elevator, not caring that the stairs may have been safer. I felt the sun before I actually stepped into its shadow, and felt the warmth of possible death soak through me. In the old days back home, I had met a few crazy vampires that would have bets on who could last longest in sunlight unprotected. And last I heard, they were all dead in fact as far as he knew he was the only vampire left alive.

I knew that it was risky, coming out now, but at least I didn't bloody sparkle. What kind of self-respecting killer vampire would sparkle? What the hell was Stephanie thinking?

When I was sure I wasn't being watched, I flitted to where I had been last night. The place was fenced off with police tape, holding back everyone from the scene of the crime. It didn't keep me back, and I flitted right through it, coming to a stop within the shadows. I knew that unless people actually tried to see me, I was practically invisible.

Eventually the sun set completely, and I felt my hunger kick in. normally I wouldn't be hungry after a feed like last night, but I had burnt a lot of energy by being awake during full daylight hours. It was my own fault, but I couldn't do anything about it. if I didn't feed soon, which could mean anytime between tonight and tomorrow, my vampiric blood would begin digesting itself. In short, my body would eat itself, my body would stop regenerating and soon my body would age to dust. That's not the most attractive thought in the world.

I pressed myself further into the darkness, watching for a lonely passer-by. When I spotted one, a girl maybe early twenty's, light blonde hair in a bobcut in a light pink tube top and a white mini skirt. I used a small amount of energy to draw her to me. It was an old vampire trick, one that I had learned fairly quick. If you couldn't get your prey, you died. Simple. Without much hesitation from my victim, I was able to draw the person past the police tape and into the alley where I waited. Even before they had reached me I felt as though my fangs were screeming to bite, until they were sharp points that were visible on my lower lip.. I could hear their blood pounding through veins, and it made my mouth water. I carefully exposed her neck, and plunged my fangs into the clean flesh, feeling the blood pour into my mouth with a rush like ecstasy(A/N or really good cocain).

**xxXxx**

**yes i do lots of drugs it's how i think of all this but only natural drugs weed, mushrooms, acid, the only exeption is E and then only in a group**

**That was chapter whatever.**

**Hope you liked it, and that you continue reading as I create my fic. **


	6. Chapter 6

**No Comment**

**xxXxx**

Raven stopped walking, sensing something nearby. It was the same energy that had radiated from the bodies, meaning that whoever was doing it was at it again.

"Robin, we need to hurry. Whoever it is just struck again"

"Alright. Team, spread out and search, but do **not** engage without backup. If it's a vampire, it won't be easy to take down."

Nods rose from the group, and soon they had scattered around different sections of the area. Robin looked around him, feeling like everyone was a suspect. Both Starfire and Raven took to the sky, trying to spot the killer from above. Cyborg walked behind a wolf-BeastBoy, scouting carefully incase anything was missed. Suddenly BeastBoy was gone from sight, and loud growling could be heard over the din of traffic and nearby apartments.

BeastBoy stood at the mouth of the alley, watching the vampire feed. It wasn't until he had begun the low growl in his throat that the he looked up from his meal. Red ran from his lips as he tossed the human to the ground. BeastBoy could smell the rich scent of blood, and felt his insides turn. With a quick flick of his gaze, he checked that the person was still alive. She was still alive, but blood continued to seep from the slashing bite wound. The vampire ran his finger on his lips, cleaning up the runoff blood. But in that moment, he let his guard down.

He didn't have a chance to react before the vampire was standing over him, looking powerful and dangerous. He let out a small yelp as she picked him up, and instinctively shifted back into his normal form. The vampire smiled at this, blood still dripping from the points of her fangs. beast boy looked into the vampire's red eyes, and felt he was staring into a never-ending pool of blood. He heard his friends running to the alleyway, but couldn't do anything. BeastBoy felt like his whole body was numb. Beast boy got lifted him off the ground by the neck when the vampire stabed him in the gut with his odd glowing hooks and for some reason he couldn't change or even move. And then he felt the dread as he realised that he was about to be bitten

**xxXxx**

**I honestly wonder what BeastBoys blood is like.**

**NOT TASTE, but if its red or green.**

**Its something that has been bugging me for a while now.**

**Anyway, I still don't know if I want her to bite him or not, considering the fact that 'turning' a person would involve a whole lot more.**

**Yes, I have thought this through. QUITE OFTEN.**

**Keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is written at 1am with me high as a kite, so please forgive any mistakes that show up.**

**xxXxx**

I tried not to be startled by the Teen Titans sudden appearance, since I knew they would show up eventually. But seeing them standing before me caused a shiver to run up and down my spine. I felt like I would be able to take them on, but I knew that I would be seriously injured if I did. Raven would be immune to my abilities, since her demonic blood would be as strong as any effect of my angelic blood. BeastBoy hung relaxed in my grip, my hand loosely around his neck. I realised what it must look like to them; coming round a corner to see someone with blood down their front holding a half conscious green person in hand.

As I began to lower the green boy to the ground, I felt something behind me. My senses told me it was Ravens powers trying to create a box around me. I dropped BeastBoy and tried to unsheath my sword, but couldn't move. As it turned out, the moment I dropped BeastBoy and my hooks fell out of his chest, he was able to move and shift again, and had turned into a giant octopus. He had used his split second of opportunity to wrap his long tentacles around my ankles, completely grounding me.

I fell to the ground as gracefully as a vampire could. Within seconds I was bound by black energy, held down by Raven. Cyborg pointed his cannon at me, while Starfire held her green energy in hand, ready to use it in a moments notice.

Starfire lowered her bolts and insted begain to pull my arms and wings apart(A/N yea to me vampires have black angel wings it make them look more badass) "Releace my if you want to live." I said as coldly as possible, still knowing that it was a completely stupid line to say.

Robin looked down at me, his gaze ice matching mine. "I'm afraid we can't do that. You would just continue killing people. That is something we can't allow."

I sighed, realising they had worked out they weren't gang related deaths or suicides after all. "And what made you think of a vampire?"

BeastBoy stood next to Robin, looking very smug. "I worked it out." He grinned down at me, and I had no warning as he slammed his boot into my face, rendering me unconscious.

**xxXxx**

**Thus, the Titans captured the vampire menace.**

**But that isn't the end of my tale, since it cuts off much too early.**

**Ive still got to work out what happens next, so please forgive me if it takes a while to update.**

**Also i have just been told that i have a boring writing style; every sentence has a comma in it, and they all follow the same pattern.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Oh well**


	8. Chapter 8

**xxXxx**

"Take his wepons! Everything in his pockets! Everything!" Robin quickly told all the titans draging the body of the vampire into the valt inside Titans Tower. Laying everything he had on a table next to the clear plexyglass cage the vampire was being kept in.

"What are these?" Beast boy asked hoping someone could tell him while Raven was treating his stab wounds which were easy enough to heal.

"I don't get it, you said when he stabed you BB, you couldn't move?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy still looking at the weird purple hooks that used to be in Beastboy's chest

"I couldn't morph, I couldn't move, I could barly breath."

"I cant evan tell what kind of metal it is. Who ever this guy is he's got some high class tech" Cycorg was getting more scared by the minute if it was more hi-tech then his stuff then it was bad.

"The odd glow of those wepons if scaring me more then the Laylora desert of Phijax four. Whoever this is ... It's very very wrong." Starfire worried.

"Forget finding out what he's got. What can we do to restain him, Raven do you know anything? We just need to restain him not kill him."

"Just chain his arms to the ground I'll be right back." an instant later Raven phased though the ceiling. Unshure what eles to do Beastboy took six feet of chain from the table, putting the restaints on the unconcess vampire's wrists and Starfire welded the other end to the floor of the cage

"Cyborg, install some ultraviolte lights in the cage so we can stop him when he wakes up."

"They're already up"

Raven walked down the stairs and went up to the vampire with a switchblade and a thin paintbrush she then cut it's arms making them bleed but not much the wounds healed almost instantly. Taking the paint brush dipping it in it's blood then drawing a stange circular symbol on the wrist restaints

"Blood seals, he won't be able to get away as long as we keep the chains on him." Raven said doing her best to explain to everyone but somthing was buging her not only was the hair on the back of her neck standing on end but somthing was telling her she had seen this person before but she couldn't place where.

"Now that we know he isn't going anywhere what do we know he has?" Robin asked as he turned on his heel back at his friends

Cyborg began to list the things they found with the vampire when the caulght him"One katana: the bade is made of diamond easly six-hundred years old, the chain and hook that were in BB ... I can't make heads or tails of, A ring with some more high level tech, black and grey scarf: just a scarf, an apparently blank piece of paper kept in a credit card holder. Whoever this is he knows somthing we don't. With all the teacnology he's got... I think he's either an alian, or a time travler."

"We won't to wait long to ask, he's waking up." Raven's fingers began to get jittry sharing the same unsettling feeling Starfire complained about.

**xxXxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any Metalica song also please reveiw**

**xxXxx**

I awoke the from the boot to my face in a bit of s daze "Uggh... how long have I been out" I also felt weaker then I should if I just fed. Trying to lift my hand to my face the answer became clear. "Blood seals." Then some voise from out side the tank the titans were keeping me in over the speaker system "Sit in the chair at the table. we will be in to ask you some important questons soon." I recognized the voice it we the green child I was going to eat earlier.

Picking myself of the ground and I sat at the table waiting, a few minutes later the same green boy from earlier sat at the other side of the tabe, he tried to look unnerved but I could smell his fear, the seal weakend my seances but he reaked of it.

"So I'm going to ask, how many people have you eaten since you came to town?" The green boy asked "I'm so hungry... and animals, just won't do." I responeded in a cold wisper to make it more scary. I could see the responce in the green child, still trying to appear brave when inside he is not but a cowerd.

"Alright who was the first person you killed." his eyes said be strong but his hands are trembling rather then tell the truth I decided to mess with him

"As I was going over, the Cork and Kerry Mountains I saw Captain Farrell and his money he was countin' I first produced my pistol and then produced my rapier I said _Stand and deliver or the devil he may take you_."

"So this captain Farrell was the first you killed?" he interuped

"No I only left him bloody. Now no interupting didn't your mother teach you that." I shot him a look so cold I could see it freeze his soul.

"I took all of his money and it was a pretty penny, I took all of his money, yeah and I brought it home to Molly. She swore that she loved me no never would she leave me. But the devil take that woman, yeah, you know she tricked me easy... I got drunk and weary I went to Molly's chamber Takin' my Molly with me, but I never knew the danger. For about six or maybe seven in walked Captain Farrell I jumped up, fired my pistols, and I shot him with both barrels."

"Robin, look for some, Captain Ferrell, this guy says he was the first he killed." The green boy pushed a button on the table to speak into the microphone. I felt so smug at that I slong my feet onto the table and leaned back in the chair "Don't bother." I then lased my hands behind my head, feeling the blood seals effect start to wear off, they never did last long when it was preformed by someone who wasn't a master of karnak magic but they were potaint in the right hands.

"Why? Did you get rid of the body?"

"No because that," I put my two index figers up to get his atention "is a song by Metalica back in the eighties called _Wiskey in the jar_. By the way what made you think to look for a vampire arn't they sopposed to not exist?" I inquired

"There are many things that shouldn't be that are. Take me for example.I shouldn't exist. People don't just turn green and shape shift. Starfire shouldn't exist, since aliens aren't meant to be real. Tin men like my best friend shouldn't exist and Raven's half demon yet we all do. It's possible that vampires are real."

My eyes imeadeantly opened "Raven..." the green boy nodded "half deamon?"

"Yeah."

"Alright new rules, I speak to Raven or I'm not saying a word."

"Why her?"

"My reasons are my own"

**xxXxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Beast Boy walked out of the cage to speak to his friends when he told them "He wants to speak to Raven or he won't say anything eles. He won't say why."

The whole team looked around not understanding why he would want to talk to her.

Dispite not understanding she proceeded into the, only slightly lit cage she was shocked to see the state of affairs that was sprawled in front of her. The vampire didn't look like someone who tried to kill Beast Boy, by the way he used his wings to protect himself from the light and being chained to the floor in torn clothes, it made him look more like a scared animal but when she walked into the cage the brease up her miniskirt (yes I'm going by the comic not the cartoon) is what destacted from the smile that grew on the vampire's face.

"Rachel Roth." he said in a very low tone.

What he said did catch her off guard but she finaly remembered where she'd seen him before, he's the boy she sit's next to in math class.

"Kyle Blood, the goth who brings his gitaur to math class every day instead of working."

"Hey," he started out in a stern tone as if he was insulted "I stand by my transcirpt. Three years in Mr. Pass's class. Never paying attention and I still haven't failed." this caused a almost nonexistant laugh to escape Raven's mouth. They spent the next few minutes trading stories about classes and thier lives in on the outside she even said she always thought he wasn't human but as more of a joke then an insult when Robin's voice came over the intercom

"Raven, focus."

"Right, now down to bisnuss." Raven said as she sat at the chair crossing her legs.

"Fine we'll skip the foreplay, I'll make you an offer to start out and then we can go from there. An answer for an answer?" Kyle offered

"Alright, I start how many people have you killed since you came to the city?"

"Three, all this month. Unless the girl you found me with died, then four. However I have fed on a near daily bases since I came here four years ago. Now my question," His voice suddenly droped to a cold and slow enigmatic wisper" your green friend said you were half-demon now you arn't the first I've seen. So far, not counting you I'm up to six; Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, and Envy. So I'll take it you are Pride, My question is this..." His tone changed from his cold voice to a more alive normal speed tone. " What deal are you willing to make me?"

Raven hesitated for a moment "Deal?" she asked as the Vampire layed back in his chair

"There went your queston so I give you a little information about me. You can call me by my real name, Vesago."

"Vesago?" she asked

"Yes it's my real name. Kyle Blood is only the latest in the line of aliases."

"What do you mean, _deal?" _Raven asked choosing her words carfully.

"I mean, we both know these chains won't last much longer and then I'll just get out. So make me an offer to leave town." Raven held the microphone's button so Robin could hear everything. Then his voice came over the intercom.

"What if we just keep putting new chains on you until you starve to death or just turn up the lights and watch you burn." The rest of the titans just stared not understandung how he could be so heartless.

"So tell me Robin, can you live with a whole speices on you concense." Vesago spoke with defiance in his voice

"_Whole speices?_" Raven asked almost conserned

Vesago turned his head to Raven "I'm the last of my kind. They deid thirteen thousand years ago when I first arived in this lower plain of existance." pointing his head back to the speaker in the courner of the cage" Again, can Batman's apprentice live with the guilt of the whole of the Vampiric people on his back?"

"You not human, so I live with it" and robin turned the lights up causing Vesago to screem in pain and Raven, acting on inpulse threw her cloke around him. For the first time Starfire spoke since this all began "Friend Robin stop it your killing him!" and tossed Robin to the ground then tunded the lights off.

"Star, what was that for?" Robin spat out some blood along with the words.

"_Your not human, so I can live with it._"


	11. Chapter 11

In the Titan's medical center all the titans save for Robin were moving Vesago onto a bed waiting for his skin to heal before they asked more questions due to the stunt Robin pulled.

Not suprizingly they didn't need to wait long.

(First POV)

"Uuugh... my aching head, did I just drink broth of oblivion or did a bastared in red and green try to burn me alive!"

"Don't worry we're keeping him out, we are going to ask you a few questions." a man clad in metal told me.

"So you moved me out of the cage?" I started lightly rubbing the skin of my arms to dull the pain, at least the burns have began to fade and the blood seals on the chains have compleatly faded, my strength is already growing I won't be here much longer and I can start to see the people's mer'e, their souls like a true vampire. 'What can I find out' I thought.

"You kill to eat, beacuse you have to. Robin is the one who attacked someone who couldn't protect himself." Raven told me taking her cloak back.

"Go ahead Rachel take you cloak, and thank you for saving me." a little hard to beleve I was serious.

"Starfire's the one who saved you not me."

A girl with red orange skin, bright red hair, and (let's face it striper clothes) aproched "I only saw how friend Robin acted and stoped it."

"Well Starfire, a vampire pays his debts what can I do to repay you? But first can I take theese chains off they're diving me insane?"

Rachel made a motion to the chains but I stoped her.

"I'll do it, _frangere vincula._" and the chains on my wrists shattered into dust and my stength grew to it's peak in only seconds.

"How did you do that?" the green boy I beleve his name in Logan asked me

"Can I just ask him what all this is!" as it turns out metal-man was geting impatient

"Alright if can begin to pay my debt, I'll tell you everything I can."

Metal man who's name I think is Victor, began to list the things they found on my person when they caulght me "The katana; the bade is made of diamond easly six-hundred years old,"

"Try eight-hundred and thirty years," I looked with a smile that katana was very speial to me" the blade and handle were both formed with my karnak magic when I had a stay in fudal japan many years ago, It's diamond blade guarantees strength, sharpness, and longevity and the handle is inlaid with noble metals."

"The chain and hooks that were in BB ... I can't make heads or tails of,"

"They were made by my sister, she was the genious in the family... and who's B.B., the Logan?"

"I'm BB as in Beast Boy, and those hooks hurt by the way. And how do you know my name?"

"Well one, I'm not sorry for the pain but the hooks can not kill even if I used them to carve out your heart, all they can do is for as long as they are in your body, rob somone of their energy and in your case power to change shape, again I don't know how my sister made it. Two I know your name beacuse I don't see a person's face I see thier Me're." and everyone only looked confused.

"Your soul's, your names, all the most influential aspecks of your life I can see... but don't worry I use discretion." an answer that seemed to appease the people.

"A ring with some more high level tech,"

"I remember my sister said it is called a perseption filter, protecting me from sunlight and making you humans simply not notice things like my wings. I remember she said it is powered by my bodily warmth and she said it was phycic, deeply linked to my mind." I told them trying more to understand myself the things my sister left may have been my prized possetions but I never did put much thought into it.

"It's a transducer! I'd give up my left arm for- " I interupted

"It does not matter... the ring has been broken for three thousand years." the look on his face did give me some shameful joy I must admit. "A crew of pirates tied me to the ship as it sank to the bottom of the aegean 36 hundred years ago, when I was on my was on my way to egypt, the sheer preasher, I couldn't move, or escape, or die, until the robe finaly broke when I finaly rose to the surface in 1326 bc the persception filter didn't work." my story convinsed the the metalman and the others to not keep asking questions about it save for one.

"Can I try to get it working again?" the look in his one organic eye could not be faked he wanted to fix it for the challenge alone.

"Just for the sake of making it work again?... Yes, just return it when your done." and metal man went to work with my ring.

"an apparently blank piece of paper kept in a credit card holder." Starfire asked holing it up,

"Ahh, I'm quite proud of that, it's called phycic paper, shows people what I want them to see," I motion to her to hold it myself and show them. She hands me the paper imedently I hold it up and desided it show a standered drivers licance with my picture.

"It's blank?" Raven told me

"Only works for phycics, but not on phycics."

"Can I ask you a few things?" Beast Boy asked out of nowhere

"Within reason."

"Why did you pick Kyle Blood for a name?" the green child looked with bright soulful eyes like mine but green not red.

I sighlently thought this child had ADD to ask somthing like that when only hours ago I tried to eat him.

"Blood, for obvious reasons. As for my first name I choose whatever name is good for the generation, I've used Jackob, Alexander, Victor, John, and many others... Kyle in this generation is a generous, outgoing guy who goes out of his way for his friends. Can be sweet and caring towards people, he has a laid back and calm approach. truthful, nice, and according to evey girl in class, lovley and sexy,"

Everyone looked at Raven to confirm, she nodded

"Nice to get to know, easy to fall in love with. Or in short the name of a badass." this sparked a small laugh from the boys, Rachel's face never moved and Starfire looked confused.

"Okay while you were passed out Cy said with all this stuff, you were either an alian or a time travler,"

"I was born in on a world called Gallifrey so in a way I am an alian, but I cannot step though time."

Before we could continue thr boy in red steped in...

**this story has been up for a while flame or reveiw**

**By the way look up your name on urban dictionary . com thats where I got the meaning for Kyle**


End file.
